101 Things To Do W Your BoyfriendGirlfriend
by fightforwhatilove
Summary: 101 Things to Do w/ your Boyfriend/Girlfriend. M version of my T rated story.
1. Take Showers Together

It been a long but fun day for the couple 'Channy'. They have spent the whole day out starting at 8:00 this morning. The two went many places from the beach to the amusement park. It was now 9:00 pm and Sonny was staying at Chad's house tonight.

"I feel disgusting!" Sonny exclaimed as the two walked into Chad's mansion.

"Can't say I feel much different." Chad said "im gonna go take a shower"

"Can I take one after you?"

"You can take one now." Chad said smirking.

"Aren't your other showers broken? How can I take one the same time you are if only one shower is wor…" she trailed off in realization. She looked up to see him still smirking.

"What do you say?"

She simply smiled and nodded her head. He smirked and took his hand and led her up the staircase. When the two got into the bathroom Chad closed the door and went to turn on the water. He then turned around and stalked slowly towards her. He took off his shirt and gave her a look. Sonny Looked down shyly.

"You sure you wanna do this?"

"….yeah." She then proceeded to take off her shirt leaving her in her shorts and yellow bra.

"Yellow? Should have expected." She smiled at him and then placed her hands on his jeans and slowly unbuttoned his jeans. She pulled down the zipper slowly looking him in the eyes all the while. When she was done she tugged on his jeans and he got out of them and kicked them to the side.

"May I?" he asked gesturing towards her shorts. Once again she just nodded.

He unzipped her and pulled them down her legs. He stepped back to admire her body. She felt his eyes roaming and blushed and looked down. She realized that this was gonna be the first time in their relationship that they were gonna see each other naked. He stepped back towards her and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer as he did the same with her waist. As the kiss got deeper one of his hands reached slowly up her back. His hand landed on her bra hooks. She tensed but then relaxed, trusting Chad. He unhooked it and slowly pulled it off. When it hit the ground he pulled away but kept eye contact with her. She smiled at him and pulled down her own underwear leaving her now completely naked and him in his now tight, boxers.

Still With eye contact he pulled her to the shower. He took off his boxers before stepping into the steam filled box. He went under the water first and Sonny couldn't help but scan his body. She watched his muscles flex when he ran his hand through his hair soaking it. She then realized that he would be doing the same to her soon so she covered his chest. After he put the shampoo in he got out of the water and put sonny under. He looked at her arms and pulled them away.

"Don't. You're Beautiful." As she got her curls wet she was turned around by Chad. He started shampooing her hair. She sighed as she felt his long slender fingers work over her scalp and through her hair.

He then proceeded to take her out and wash out his shampoo and then let her. After their hair was done he picked up the body wash. He poured some in his hand and Sonny watched as his hands reached out and started scrubbing her body. He started by rubbing her shoulders and her arms. Then started rubbing slowly towards her chest. He started rubbing her breast in circles drawing a moan from Sonny. He continued for about 15 seconds when Sonny opened her eyes and gave him a look.

"I think they're clean."

"I'll be the judge of that." She gave him a playful look before he rolled his eyes and continued downwards. He washed her stomach and then took one leg and washed it up and down. He did the same to the other one then washed her off. She did the same to him rubbing his chest slowly up and down drawing out groans. When the two finished Chad got out first and wrapped a towel around his waist them helped Sonny out and gave her one. She wrapped one around herself and before she could walk out Chad pulled her into a hug.

"We should do that more often." Chad spoke with a smirk.

"We should." Sonny agreed with a smile.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine"

"Fine"

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're so good"


	2. Skinny Dipping

The hot sun was beating down strong in California on the current summer day. Sonny and Chad were both lounged in Chad's beach chairs at his house. The two we're both sitting in their bathing suits, Sonny in her yellow polka dot bikini and Chad in his blue swim trunks.

"Chad can you rub some sun tan lotion on my back?"

"Hmmm? Yeah sure"

Chad got up from his spot and rubbed the lotion on his girlfriend's back. As he was rubbing her back he got a devilish idea and started to untie her straps.

"Chad!" sonny exclaimed sitting up and holding her suit up.

"What?" chad asked with fake innocence but a smirk on his face.

"Why are you trying to take my top off outside?"

"So you can get an all about tan, im just trying to help."

"Yeah, sure."

"Really."

"I am not gonna sit out here exposed."

"well then get in the water."

"huh?" 

"If your in the water no one, not that anyone can anyways, will be able to see you."

"I am not going in there naked…. Alone."

"Well then maybe we should do a little skinny dipping."

"I think that could be arranged" Sonny spoke as she stood up and started to take off her top. When She got it fully off she started at Chad. He was staring at her breasts with pure lust. Sonny walked past him and took off her bottoms now standing completely naked in front of him.

"Your turn."

Chad quickly took off his trunks leaving him exposed to Sonny's lustful eyes. She turned around and jumped into the water. When she came back up she realized that Chad was already next to her. She was pulled in quickly by him and was given a deep passionate kiss. She responded with the same amount of passion. Chad swam her up against the side of the pull. He started to kiss her neck and found her pulse and started sucking while rubbing up against her.

"Ohhhhh Chad" Sonny moaned out. She pulled his hair as she felt him position himself in front of her. He looked her in the eyes before pushing himself into her.

"Oh God Chad.. Yes"

Chad pushed into her with deep thrusts the water making it harder to move but making the thrusts heavier.

"God Sonny you're so tight!"

"Uh Uh Uh YES! Chad harder please!"

Chad picked up speed and slammed her against the wall.

"YES YES YES! Chad im almost there"

"me too baby" Chad slowed down as he felt her shaking wanting to bring her to an orgasm.

Sonny threw her head back and wrapped her legs tighter around him and an orgasm rocked her body and Chad exploding inside her. The two stopped and just held onto each other having to catch their breaths. After about a minute Chad pulled out and held onto the ledge too weak to really move yet.

"Wow."

"My thoughts exactly " Chad said smirking at her and leaning in and giving her another kiss.

**AN: Not really skinny dipping but hey haha! My first full out SMUT how was it haha? Please review I know you guys read them I have 1000 hits don't be embarrassed hahaha! Im the one writing it!**


	3. NEW PENNAME

I changed my penname from vickybarb to fightforwhatilove : ) Just thought you should all know that : ) Vickybarb has been my username for everything since I was 5 and now 10 years later I thought I needed a change haha.


	4. One Word: Foreplay

**AN: I finally decided to update! After watching Sonny with a kiss today I felt inspired : P**

**Please review :D Also make sure to read the T rated version w/ all the other things on the list.**

**16. One word Foreplay**

**No Ones POV**

It was a Friday night, the So Random cast has just finished filming their show in front of a live audience. They were all walking backstage when Sonny Munroe caught sight of her boyfriend Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Hey M'lady" the boy spoke as he wrapped his arms around his "lady's" waist and looked her in the eyes.

"Hey Chad" She spoke with a smile wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his briefly on his lips.

"How did the show go?" 

"Great, one of the best shows we've done in a while." She spoke as the two started walking down the hallway hand in hand.

"That's good, you ready to go home yet?"

"Yeah let's go."

**Sonny POV**

Two hours later me and Chad were cuddled up on his bed, I usually spend my time here and only goes to my apartment with my mom when I has to. We were watching a movie when I noticed Chad's hands start to wander. I hid a smile as he pulled me closer and placed his hand on my butt. I looked up at his with an amused look.

"Can I help you?"

"Hmmm… I'm good." My boyfriend replied with a cheeky smile.

I turned her attention back to the movie when Chad started placing open mouth kisses on my neck. I bit back a moan as I once again turned to look at my boyfriend.

"What are you doing" I said with a chuckle

"Do I really have to explain?" He said with a smirk. I gave a smirk back before I leaned up to kiss him. I leaned backwards pulling Chad on top of me. Chad straddled my hips as he deepened the kiss. I ran my fingers through his as his tongue entered my mouth. We both fought for dominance with him naturally winning. I let him explore his mouth and we both moaned. I pulled back as I lifted his shirt over his head and threw it somewhere in the room. I flipped us over and I started to leave kisses trailing from his neck all the way down to his stomach. I left kisses all over his very sculpted abs drawing out moans from him as he grabbed the bed sheets. Finally getting to his pants, I realized how happy I was that we changed into our pajamas. I wouldn't have to worry about belts. I pulled down his pants leaving him in just his boxers.

**Chad POV**

God Sonny is amazing. I layed back as she started leaving kisses all over my neck sucking at my sweet spot.

"Sonny" I moaned out her name as I felt her smirk and continue lower. She kissed all over my chest playing with my nipples, a move from her that always had me moaning. She finally reached my pants and pulled them down. She popped open the buttons on my boxers and pulled my erect member out. I groaned when she stoked it a few times. She looked up at me through her lashes with a seductive smile before bringing her lips down to the tip.

**Sonny POV**

I brought my mouth down on "Chad JR" before I licked the tip of it a few times. Then I wrapped my mouth around it and sucked slowly bobbing my head up and down. I felt him grab my hair tangling his fingers in it before pushing my head farther down. I slid my mouth up and down his length stroking him with my hands the parts I could not reach. I Started to deep throat him getting faster when I felt him stop me.

"If you continue this we won't be able to get to the main event."

I pulled my head up smiling as I saw him trying to control breathe. I kissed him when he suddenly flipped me over pinning me underneath him. I looked up and saw the fire and lust in his eyes before he lifted me up slightly and took my shirt off. Being in my pajamas I didn't have a bra on so I was lying underneath him in nothing but shorts.

**Chad POV**

I layed their trying to find my breath as Sonny came up and kissed me. That was possibly the most amazing blow job she has ever given me and I didn't even finish. I flipped Sonny over and took her shirt off leaving her open to my eyes. I scanned her open body taking in the sight of her perky breasts and her smooth stomach. She looked up at me with such lust & love in her eyes. I leaned down repeating her actions and kissing all over her neck leading down to her chest. I kissed over to her left breast taking her erect nipple in my mouth earning a moan from her. I sucked it and chewed it slightly before switching to the other one. When I felt she was satisfied in that area I moved down to her shorts. I quickly disposed of both her shorts and underwear looking straight into her core.

**Sonny POV**

I was breathing deeply as Chad looked into me down there. I felt him as he started kissing my thigh and lifted both my knees over his shoulders. He slowly slid one of his fingers In me. I whimpered as he stilled. I wasn't disappointed though as he added a second and started moving again. I moaned louder this time.

"Oh god Chad, keep going"

He was touching spots in me that only he could. He gained speed as I felt his tongue lick my clit.

I pulled Chad's hair and pulled his head in closer.

"YES! Chad right there. Keep going baby."

He started gaining speed with both his hands and his tongue. My thighs started closing in on his head to keep him in places as I started withering side to side as his hands held my hips in place as he dugged deeper with his fingers hitting my G-spot as he pressed down on it. Feeling my muscle tighten down there I held him in place as my back arched off the bed and I threw my head back screaming in pleasure and shouting it to Chad.

"Oh yes! Chad yes chad ohhh uhh uh uh ohhh! YES!"

**Chad POV**

"Oh yes! Chad yes chad ohhh uhh uh uh ohhh! YES!" Sonny screamed as she had an orgasm and came in my mouth. I licked her clean before kissing my way back up to her face. I saw her laying there with a smile on her face and her eyes close. When she opened them back up and looked at me with a smile, I gave her a smirk.

"Baby you know how much more I can do, that was only the foreplay" I spoke before taking my boxers off and getting back on top of her.

AN: Sooo what'd you guys think? Comments, and suggestions are appreciated. Next Chapter: 23. Incense/candles/oils/blacklights and music make great for sex (cuddling). Suggestions are needed.


End file.
